


It's Time To Love

by Fannibalistic



Series: Hannigram Firsts [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, First Date, Hannigram - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexy Fluff, Slash, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal have their first night out together and then go back to Will's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroblue/gifts).



> My third fic and the third one in my Hannigram Firsts series :) It's taken a little while, sorry about the wait! It's partially inspired by the same song I was listening to when writing the first two, so the title is a line from that again.  
> I read a post on Tumblr a few months ago about how there was hardly any Top!Will fics out there, and I agreed with that. There are more now but still nowhere near as many as there are Top!Hannibal, so I decided to write one. I also feel like the top/bottom thing is subjective anyway. Who's really in control, if both parties are getting what they want/need? ;)  
> Also, I'm getting a bit more confident with this style of writing now. I've gone from shy and shocked at what I'm typing to being more adventurous!!  
> Hope you guys like it! :)

The drive home seemed to take even longer than usual. All Will could think about was feeling Hannibal's hands all over his body, his breath on his neck, his tongue in his mouth.

Will didn't really 'do dating', but he supposed that's what tonight had been. Their first real date. The evening had gone well, he thought to himself. When he'd arrived at Hannibal's, the doctor had remarked on his choice of outfit for the evening. A navy blue suit jacket and pants and a crisp white shirt. He'd looked Will up and down and then said, "It's different for you, but very becoming."

Will had laughed, "You know, I have worn a suit before, Hannibal."

"I don't doubt it. But I've never seen you wear one and I'm quite taken with how you look."

Will blushed and smiled, looking down at himself.

"It's ok then?"

"More than ok." Hannibal moved closer to him. "You look very handsome Will."  He leaned in to kiss him and Will felt that same tingle he'd felt when they'd kissed for the first time last week.

"And no, it's not 'too much' for where we're going."

"How do you do that? Answer my question before I've even asked it?" Will said incredulously.

Hannibal smirked, "I know you too well Will."

They'd gone to a see a movie at the Charles Theatre. Hannibal had picked a silent Hungarian film called Hukkle, about men in a small village who were all dying in mysterious circumstances. Not exactly first date material for everyone admittedly, but Will liked it and had figured out who was responsible for the killings quite early on in the film. It was his job after all.

After the movie they'd gone to a little late night cafe that Hannibal knew. He'd ordered espresso for himself and insisted that Will try their Turkish coffee, which turned out to be so good that Will ordered a second cup.

And now here they were, pulling up outside Will's house. They both knew what was going to happen, although neither had said it out loud. Hannibal would be staying the night at Will's.  He was glad he'd tidied up before he left earlier, and hoped that none of the dogs had knocked anything over, or worse, while he'd been out.

Winston and the others greeted them at the door, excited to see Will as usual and they seemed comfortable around Hannibal, Will noticed.

"I'd offer you some coffee but we've already done that."

"Indeed. " Hannibal stepped closer and kissed him.

"Are you going to show me your bedroom Will?"

This was moving as fast as Will had hoped it would. He took Hannibal's hand and led him to the bedroom.

"The sheets aren't Egyptian cotton and there maybe a couple of the dog's chew toys underneath the bed." He said apologetically.

Hannibal took both of Will's hands in his own. "None of that matters. I feel privileged to be in Will Graham's bedroom." Will smiled shyly and Hannibal leaned in and kissed him again as he started to unbutton his shirt. Will opened his mouth and let his tongue run over the doctor's perfectly formed lips. He tasted like espresso, bitter and addictive.

Hannibal had noticed this before, the way Will tasted him when they started kissing, and it drove him wild. Will had a way of kissing that was both sensuous and irresistable. Hannibal  guessed the technique came naturally to him but Will seemed completely unaware of the power of his kiss. Once he started it was impossible to pull away.  The only sensation Hannibal had ever encountered that could make him unravel so beautifully and lose control. This was his drug of choice.

He closed his eyes and let his tongue slide into Will's mouth. He tasted rich and decadent, the Turkish coffee mixed with something else, something that was entirely Will. He breathed in the scent of him, the scent that worried and excited Hannibal in equal measure. That fevered sweetness.

Will took off his shirt and threw it onto a nearby chair then started undressing Hannibal. There was an urgency to the way he stripped his clothes. He had to see him. Had to see what was underneath. The memory of  Hannibal's body, the touch of his skin, had just about kept Will going through days of lectures and crime scenes but now he needed the real thing. The tangibility of Hannibal's flesh to run his fingers over, the delicate roughness of his kiss. The warmth of him.

He threw the doctor's shirt and paisley tie onto the chair and undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor as he took off his own. 

Hannibal smiled appreciatively at the sight in front of him. Those grey boxers. He had hoped Will was wearing them under the crisp suit. They seemed to represent the man wearing them: down to earth and unaffected, yet perfectly seductive.

Will grabbed the back of Hannibal's neck and kissed him hard before pushing him backwards on to the bed and straddling him, kissing his chest and stomach, getting tantalisingly close to his hips and the growing hardness below. He bit into the fabric of Hannibal's silk boxers and tugged them down with his teeth, exposing the hardness beneath, then pulled them off completely and threw them behind him. He moved  back up Hannibal's body and held his arms down on the bed. The doctor tilted his head, surprised at Will's sudden dominance and also at how much it excited him.

"Are you in control now William?"

"I don't want to control _you_. I want to control the pleasure.  I want to be the one making _you_ feel good this time."

Hannibal smiled. "That sounds acceptable. But you should know, you made me feel good last time Will."

"This'll be different." He leaned down to whisper in Hannibal's ear, "I've been thinking about this, about you, and everything I want to do to you."

The sensation of Will's breath so close to his ear, the vibration of his voice, sent waves of pleasure and anticipation through Hannibal, igniting his lust further. Will was still holding him down but he lifted his head up and caught the younger man in a rough kiss, pulling him down closer to him with his lips. Will started to move against him, the friction alone threatening to push them both over the edge.

Will reached under one of the pillows on his bed and brought out a small tube.

"I...uh...went to the pharmacy especially..." Hannibal looked amused as Will blushed again and he imagined how much Will would have been blushing when he'd been making his special purchase at the pharmacy.

Unlike Will, Hannibal didn't like to be taken by surprise so he watched as Will quickly removed his own grey boxers, opened the tube and used some of it on them both.

He bent down between Hannibal's open legs and slowly, softly kissed the insides of his thighs, making the doctor gasp and arch his back. Will could see the effect he was having on Hannibal, how hard he was making him, and it was adding to his own arousal. Knowing what he could do to the man who was usually so refined and restrained made him feel powerful. He grabbed hold of Hannibal's legs, hitching them up and Hannibal compliantly pulled his knees in closer to his chest. He leaned in, holding Hannibal down again and looked into his eyes as he pushed inside him. He rocked his hips slowly at first, finding his rhythm, never once breaking eye contact with the man underneath him. As if sensing that Hannibal needed it, Will started thrusting deeper but keeping the same pace. He wanted to make this last. He wanted to satisfy Hannibal and keep this intense pleasure going for himself. 

Whatever he was looking for, he'd found it. This feeling. This clarity. The way that only Hannibal could make him feel.

Hannibal closed his eyes for a few moments as the euphoria overwhelmed him. Pleasure was hitting every cell of his body and reverberating through his brain. Will was good. So good. The extreme empathy he had worked well in the bedroom. It was as if he could see Hannibal's desires, feel his need, but he hoped that Will couldn't see everything. He couldn't let him see everything that was in his mind. Not yet.

"Will..." Hannibal gasped as the ecstasy overflowed and he shuddered against Will's body. Will's grip on the doctor's arms tightened momentarily and then released as he too reached his climax, and let himself fall forward onto Hannibal, their chests heaving against each other. He lifted his head up to kiss Hannibal passionately and the doctor ran his fingers through Will's damp hair.

Once again Will's body felt fiery, every molecule was aflame. He moved with effort to lay beside Hannibal and put his hand on the doctor's chest, feeling it rise and fall, the heart inside beating fast and strong.

Hannibal caught his breath and turned to Will, smiling. "Well, you certainly succeeded in making me feel good Will.  Again."

Still breathless, Will smiled confidently, "That's what I wanted to hear."

Hannibal took his hand and their fingers intertwined. "I assume that as I'm your guest, you'll be making me breakfast this time."

"Of course. I can't guarantee it'll be to the standard of the cuisine you serve, but I'll do my best."

"Your best will be perfect William. As usual."

　

　

　

　

　

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dyslexic, so there were a few typos when I first uploaded that I've corrected now :) Hopefully I haven't missed any... ;)


End file.
